


Fuera de tiempo I

by Troyas101



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyas101/pseuds/Troyas101
Summary: Roxton ayuda a Marguerite en un asunto privado.
Kudos: 1





	Fuera de tiempo I

Fuera de Tiempo I

Marguerite se asomó despacio y con prudencia al pasillo que quedaba fuera de su habitación, sacando solo su cabeza y tapando el resto de su cuerpo con la cortina de la puerta, llamó suavemente a Verónica varias veces. "Típico" pensó, "cuando necesitas a alguien no aparece". Nerviosa volvió a llamarla un poco mas alto esta vez. La cortina de delante de su habitación que pertenecía a Lord John Roxton se abrió con fuerza y urgencia, sujetando la tela con uno de sus poderosos brazos 

\- "Marguerite¡¡¡... sucede algo?" - pregunto sondeando el entorno de la heredera buscando algún signo de peligro

Ella enrojeció ligeramente de repente tímida. Eso fue lo que hizo desconfiar al cazador que con suspicacia dejó caer la cortina y se acercó despacio cubriendo los cinco pasos que separaban ambas habitaciones . Miró con curiosidad a la intrigante mujer que agarró aun con más fuerza la tela de su puerta tapándose todo el cuello y dejando sobresalir apenas su barbilla y su cara.  
Roxton la miró entre divertido y curioso, un sinfín de imágenes traviesas le pasaron por la cabeza ante la actitud de la mujer.

\- "Porque te estas tapando?" - dijo bajando el tono de voz y haciéndola sonar terriblemente sexy a la vez que intentaba fisgonear algo por encima de la cabeza de ella.  
\- "shhh" - le chisto ella- "calla, no querrás que se entere todo el mundo. Donde está Verónica... la necesito..."  
Él sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos delante de ella  
\- "Para que la necesitas?... quizás pueda ayudarte yo"  
Ella volteó los ojos hacía arriba y bufó  
\- "Si, ya te gustaría..."

La media sonrisa de Roxton se agrandó aún mas. Su mirada se intensificó y entrecerró un poco los ojos 

\- " Bueno Roxton la has visto o no?" -el genio de Marguerite empezó a subir  
-" Pues la verdad querida, es que ha salido con Challenger al molino hace un buen rato"  
Ella volvió a bufar fastidiada - "Es la historia de mi vida, cuando necesitas a alguien siempre desaparece " - susurró  
Él alzó las cejas intrigado  
\- " Yo aún estoy aquí" - dejó caer suavemente- " Vamos Marguerite , dime que necesitas y si puedo te ayudaré"

Ella lo miró con prudencia, no sabiendo si podía confiar en él o no en esta cosa en particular. Se mordió el labio inferior sopesando los pros y los contras de su proxima decisión. Él la miró cada vez más intrigado. Finalmente y aún un poco sonrojada le dijo:

\- "esta bien, supongo que me tendré que conformar contigo ya que no hay nadie más¡"  
\- "Está Malone..."  
\- "Oh créeme¡...no querrás que Malone me ayude con esto " - contesto un poco divertida  
El volvió a levantar las cejas interrogándola con la mirada.  
\- "Pero promete que te portarás como un caballero Roxton"  
\- "Como si alguna vez no lo hubiera hecho..."-   
Eso le valió una gran mirada de burla y ironía por parte de ella, el dejo ir una risa baja y vibrante  
\- "Bueno...casi siempre. Quieres mi ayuda o no?"  
\- "Está bien, está bien, pero como no te comportes o te rías te daré una patada en el tobillo , de acuerdo?"

El asintió cada vez más intrigado. Pero ella abrió un poco la cortina y con un gesto de la cabeza le invitó a entrar en su dormitorio. Entró despacio oteando el espacio para ver si podía tener alguna idea de cual era el gran problema hasta que se giró y se quedó mirando a Marguerite con la boca abierta.  
Ella estaba de pie, a apenas a un metro de él, cubierta solo con la falda beige y aun descalza, sujetándose un corsé con las dos manos para que no se le cayera, a ambos lados de los brazos le caían las cintas de la prenda interior sin abrochar. Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, su rostro más enrojecido que antes apenas podía mirarlo a la cara. El pelo le caía suelto por delante intentado tapar los suaves montículos color crema que tapaba con tanto cuidado. El la miraba absolutamente asombrado, la belleza de esta mujer lo había dejado sin habla.

Ella carraspeó llamando su atención

\- "Necesito que me ates el corsé" - murmuró suavemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos siguió hablando nerviosa- "me he quedado sin camisolas limpias que se abrochen por delante"  
El sonrió ante la explicación. Lentamente se acerco a ella  
\- "Será un placer ayudarla milady" - sonrió depredadoramente  
Ella le lanzó una mirada airada destinada a recordarle que había prometido comportarse  
-" Gírate" - le indicó

Ella se giró despacio sin perderle del todo de vista de reojo. El se acercó lentamente tomando posesión de su espacio vital, muy cercanamente. Con suavidad le apartó el pelo hacía uno de los lados para dejar totalmente expuesta su espalda desnuda. Ella notó su intensa mirada y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. La situación era tan íntima y sensual que era imposible evitar acelerar su corazón que palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temía que el lo oyera.

\- "Colócate bien el corsé en los pechos Marguerite, no quiero hacerte daño cuando lo ajuste" - su voz baja y grave también se notaba agitada

Ella hizo lo que le pidió suavemente, el se acercó un poco más y con una suave caricia fue recogiendo las cintas de la prenda interior de seda empezando a ceñirlo sin prisa, disfrutando un momento que sabía no se repetiría pronto. Ojal tras ojal fue estirando de las cinchas con un ritmo lento y sensual que hizo subir la temperatura de la habitación unos grados más. Ella mirándolo de reojo observó y se regocijo de que no solo fuera ella la que se veía afectada por la cercanía y la intimidad del acto, ya sitiéndose un poco mejor por eso decidió tomar más el control de la situación y jugar un poco con el apuesto caballero.

\- "Se le da muy bien encorsetar a una dama Lord Roxton, lo ha hecho muchas veces?" -preguntó susurrando coquetamente  
\- "En realidad querida mía, he desencorsetado muchas más veces de las que he tenido que ayudar a vestir ...Pensándolo bien Señorita Krux creo que eres la primera mujer a la que ayudo a vestirse sin haberla desnudado antes..."  
\- "oh¡¡¡... bueno , si tanto te molesta puedo llamar a Malone, creo que no le molestaría demasiado tener que ayudarme"

El gruñó en respuesta y le estiró las cintas fuertemente provocando un respingo involuntario en el cuerpo delgado y esbelto de la belleza morena. 

\- "Cuidado con lo que dices Marguerite, una dama no debería hacer esa clase de invitaciones"  
Ella giró un poco la cintura mirándolo de reojo, sonriendo de medio lado y con un brillo travieso en los ojos respondió:  
\- "pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy una dama...o por lo menos no del todo"  
-"Por lo que respecta a Malone ...y por extensión a todos los demás hombres de la meseta lo eres, así que te conducirás con tu mejor comportamiento milady"-   
\- "y si no lo hago?..." -contestó dejando salir un poco de su ego magullado y rebelde

Acabando de atar las cintas de su cintura no pudo evitar apretarlas un poco más de la cuenta mientras intentaba mantener su genio bajo control y sus celos también. Habiendo terminado su trabajo, se inclinó hacía el ángulo que formaban su esbelto cuello y su hombro desnudo. Inhaló fuertemente el aroma de la mujer y acercó sus labios a la delicada oreja causando con su cálido aliento un escalofrío involuntario en ella. Mordió suavemente su lóbulo y con voz de dormitorio le dijo:

-"entonces no tendré más remedio que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y tendré que azotar ese pequeño y redondo trasero tuyo... -añadió bajando aún mas la voz si era posible- ...y creo que los dos lo disfrutaríamos enormemente..."  
-"ohhh" -dijo ella con la boca abierta y un ligero temblor en la barbilla, sabía que debería sentirse terriblemente ofendida por el comentario grosero del alto Lord pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara entre sus labios , por una vez la había dejado sin palabras.

Roxton le guiñó un ojo con descarado encanto y salió de la habitación con una risa baja y grave, buen Dios, esta mujer si sabía como empezar una mañana. Subió las escaleras alegremente hasta la planta principal dispuesto a prepararle una buena taza de café a su dama cuando se encontró de cara con el periodista que estaba parado de pie en la entrada del comedor leyendo su diario. Sin pensarlo dos veces y guiado solo por su instinto y unos celos latentes pasó por su lado sin cuidado golpeándolo fuertemente en el hombro con su cuerpo y provocando que casi cayera al suelo. 

\- "Disculpa Malone, no te había visto" y continúo su camino sonriendo malvadamente  
El otro recuperando su precario equilibrio levanto la vista y lo miro confundido  
-"...y ahora que he hecho yo?..."


End file.
